


Tantric sex and vegan lasagna

by Aeris444



Series: Let's have cake together [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: “Would you be ok to meet my mother next weekend?”





	Tantric sex and vegan lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Six months has passed since Merlin and him got together and even if they weren’t officially living together, Merlin was now spending most of his time in Percival’s flat.

  


That day, he came back directly from work and Percival immediately noticed that something was amiss.

  


“Merlin? Bad day?” He asked, coming to hug his boyfriend. 

  


“No.” Merlin answered, hiding his face in Percival’s chest.

  


“Do you want to talk?”

  


Merlin sighed. 

  


“I think I’ve made a mistake…” 

  


Percy hugged Merlin a little bit tighter as he knew it would Merlin felt safer. Himself was starting to get worried but tried not to let anything show.

  


“Would you be ok to meet my mother next weekend?” 

  


Percival pushed Merlin away to look at him.

  


“That’s why you were so worried? Of course, I’d love to meet her!”

  


“You say that now...Wait until you met her!”

  


Percival smiled and put a kiss on Merlin’s forehead.

  


“You’re his son so I’m sure she’s a wonderful woman.” Percival reassured.

  


****

A few days later, sitting in the dining room of Hunith Emrys’ house, Percival was starting to understand Merlin’s worries.

  


Hunith had welcomed him with a hug and a “call me Hunith!”. Percival was a little surprised by the sari she wore and the strange decoration of the house but the warm welcome made him feel at ease. Hunith offered them some kind of iced tea and they sat on the terrasse, talking about everything and nothing. She asked Percival about his job, how he met Merlin, his hobbies. Fortunately, she didn’t ask him about his family as it was a subject Percival hadn’t broached with Merlin, yet and he wasn’t kind to talk about it in such circumstances. 

  


It was during diner that things started to get more complicated. Just after having filled their place with her homemade vegan lasagna, Hunith started to talk about more intimate matters.

  


“So, Percival, Merlin told me you were asexual, too.”

  


“Mum!” Merlin interrupted, outraged.

  


“Merlin, sexuality is an important matter in a functioning relationship! I’m just worrying about you two!” Hunith shushed his son before turning to Percival again.

  


“So… Like I already explained to Merlin, I don’t believe in asexuality as a permanent state… Like Merlin, you probably haven’t found your inner peace yet. Sexuality is a profound link with our inner self. It’s something so natural, it reminds us that were part of the Earth, a piece of conscience in the Universe…”

  


Percival kept listening politely to Hunith as Merlin raised his eyebrows behind her.

  


“You know, reaching orgasm is like finding the light that burns in every human. I’ll lend you some books and, if you want, I could initiate you to meditation! I’m sure it would help you.”

  


“Mum! Can we stop talking about that? Percival and I are asexual and were happy like that!”

  


“You think you’re happy because you haven’t know the true happiness of fusioning with another person…”

  


“If you don’t stop, we’re leaving.” Merlin menaced.

  


Percival didn’t know if he had to intervene or not. He opted to let mother and son settle the matters.

  


“Merlin! I’m worried about you.”

  


Merlin pretended to stand up and Hunith suddenly seemed apologetic.

  


“Allright. Let’s drop the subject for today.”

  


In the end, the dinner went on more or less normally. Some tension remained between Merlin and his mother, but Percival did his best to make them smile again.

  


***

  


“You understand now?” Merlin asked as they walked back to the Tube station. 

  


“She’s indeed quite special…”

  


“You can be honest, you know… I’d understand if you didn’t want to see her again.”

  


Percival stopped in hs track and held Merlin’s hand. 

  


“Merlin, it’s your mother! I’ll not prevent you to see her and if you want me to accompany you, I’ll come.”

  


“Really?”

  


“Of course, your idiot!” Percival confirmed, affection showing in his voice and in his eyes. 

  


Merlin smiled again and looked at the bag Percival was carrying.

  


“You don’t plan on reading this, though?”

  


“Absolutely not…Though, it could be useful to fix my wobbly desk!”

  
They laughed and they resumed their path, eager to go back to the intimacy of Percival’s flat.


End file.
